The Blood of a Pirate
by LegoLissie
Summary: After Will's heart is broken after a bad break up with Elizabeth, he falls in love with Juliet. Then Jack shows up with some bad news: Barbossa has come back from the dead. The question is... who is he after? And why? COMPLETE! DONE! FINITO!
1. It's Over

Hey chums! LOL! A little idea just popped into my head… and once I get one, I gotta run with it while it's still there. So I'm running a marathon, basically with Here we go Again and this one. So if updates are a little slow on this one or the other, you'll know why! 

Oh yeah, before I forget, here's a song to listen to while reading this lovely story…LOL… _I Miss You_ by S Club 7!!!

Anxious to read it? Then WHY AM I KEEPIN' YA FROM IT?!?! Holy moley… well, ladies, I present you with… **The Blood of a Pirate**

~*~

Chapter One: It's Over

Will Turner was in his blacksmith shop, hammering on yet another sword. Norrington's compliment on it made practically the whole town go crazy; everybody wanted one. Finally having enough of it, he put down his hammer and put on his overcoat, deciding to go see Elizabeth.

Five minutes later, he was knocking on her door. A servant let him in. 

"I'll let Miss Swann know you're here," he said before Will could even open his mouth. Will watched him walk up the stairs, waiting anxiously for Elizabeth to come down. She did after about a minute, but there was no smile on her face, no gleam in her eyes, in fact, it was almost as if she didn't want to see him.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" she said.

"Sure," said Will as he took her hand.

They walked around Port Royale in silence. Finally, Will asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Elizabeth looked at him. Instantly, Will knew there was.

"What is it?"

"Will…" her eyes began to fill up with tears. "My father and I got into a fight last night."

Will moved to hug her, but she stopped him. He suddenly got confused.

"No, you don't understand. Norrington just got really rich, and father… father thinks he's a good match for me." The tears began to fall. Will suddenly understood…

"He wants me to marry him."

"But… but what about us?"

"That's just it. Will… I can't see you anymore."

Will just stood there, shocked.

"We… we can't even be friends?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. She then moved forward and kissed him one last time, running her fingers through his sweaty hair. Not able to take it anymore, she ran off, sobbing.

Will stood there. He wanted to run after her, to stop her and tell her that he'd talk to her father. He wanted to take her away, take her somewhere so that they could get married. But he knew that it was no use. He just watched her run off until he couldn't see her anymore. Then, in a state of shock, he walked back to his shop and closed it for the day.

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. What had he done to deserve this? He walked up the stairs to the loft where he lived. Looking out the window, the sun was beginning to set, reflecting on the water. He put his face in his hands, remembering their last kiss, still unable to believe it. Turning around, he saw a tiny black box on his bed stand. It held Elizabeth's engagement ring, the ring he never would be able to give her. He picked it up, looked at it for a second, then chucked it as hard as he could into the wall. It bounced off the wall and rolled under his armchair.

Will sank down onto the bed, thinking about what could have been.


	2. I'm Watching Over You

Chapter Two: I'm Watching Over You

One week later, Will was walking down the streets by the docks. He still couldn't get Elizabeth off his mind. He sat down on their own dock, the secluded area that only the two of them went to. 

He thought. And thought.

Could there ever be another person to come into my life? The perfect woman… one who will be with me forever?

Will blinked, then got up instantly, for he just realized what he'd been staring at. The patch of water was now covered by a plank of wood… and that wasn't all.

There was a woman unconscious.

Will jumped into the water and pulled her out, dragging her to shore. He laid her down and put his ear up to her mouth, listening for a breath.

__

Well, at least she's alive, he thought. He looked her over. Her long brown hair was tangled and wet, her face was extremely fair, not to mention kind of beautiful. Her body looked pretty slim, for it looked like she wasn't wearing a corset, and she looked to be about his age. His eyes fell on her arm, and he gasped. 

Her sleeve was torn open, and so was the skin underneath it. A huge gash was made, by a sword, probably. The girl had been through a lot. Picking her up, he began to walk off, but before he could get out of seclusion, she woke up and groaned.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Ssh," Will replied. "You're in Port Royale, and I'm Will Turner. I'm—"

"Please, please don't hurt me," she begged. "I don't have any money, but—"

"Why would I want to hurt you?" he asked. "I'm… going to look after you. I'm…" he paused, remembering her words. "I'm watching over you."

The girl groaned again, and just as Will had done nine years ago, fell limp in his arms, unconscious again. Will carried her back to his home, getting some odd looks from passersby. Norrington even came up and asked if she was all right, even offering to care for her at the clinic, but Will insisted on having her at his house.

Once he finally reached it, he set her gently down on the bed, pulled out a rag, wet it,, and began to dab the blood from her wound. He tied another cloth tightly around it, hoping it would stem the flow. The woman stirred, then woke up. She spotted her arm. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome…er…"

"Juliet. Juliet Blackstone, but don't call me 'Miss Blackstone', it's too formal."

"Okay then, Juliet."

She smiled. "I'm sorry, but I seem to have forgotten your name…"

"Will. Will Turner."

Juliet knew the name… of two people. "So you're Bootstrap Bill's son? You lifted the curse?"

"Yes," replied Will.

"And you traveled with that drunk pirate…Jack Sparrow?"

Will laughed, she described Jack incredibly well. "Yes…" he said again slowly. "Why? Do you know him from somewhere?"

"Oh… yes… we were… friends for a time."

There was a silence for a few moments.

"You don't have a place to stay, do you?" Will asked.

Juliet shook her head.

Will smiled. "I know you don't know me very well… but… you can stay with me if you'd like."

"With a blacksmith?" she asked.

"Well… I know I don't have the best living arrangements, but—"

Juliet just laughed. "Of course I would!"

Will laughed too.

__

This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship… thought Juliet.


	3. Secrets

Chapter Three: Secrets

"William Turner! Don't you touch that stove!"

Will immediately turned around, seeing Juliet in the doorway, hands on her hips, tapping her foot. "I want an explanation," she said.

"I was trying to cook…"

"Why?"

"I was hungry…"

"And you couldn't ask me?"

"What? You think you can cook better?" he asked, his brown eyes dancing.

"No. I KNOW I can do better!"

"All right then," said Will, crossing his arms. "Prove it."

Juliet crossed the room; she wasn't going to let a little injury stop her from a challenge. She still remembered the way he had sliced her arm, then nearly killed her…

But she was glad Will had found her. They had become incredibly close even though she had only been there for a week. He had a breathtaking smile, and gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes. It seemed like she had finally found someone who cared for her.

Will watched Juliet as she cooked. Her golden brown hair glinted in the sunset. Her personality was better than anyone's he knew… even Elizabeth. Juliet had just about pushed her to the back of his mind. She had the most beautiful eyes—like the color of the ocean during a storm. Also, she was incredibly kind—like insisting that she have the sofa and he keep his bed. When Will refused, she wouldn't hear of it.

"It's my house, my rules!" he exclaimed.

"I don't care, I'm not going to be the reason you have to give up your bed!" she rebuttled.

"Fine then. I know the solution. This may seem awkward but… why don't we…er…share it?"

"William Turner! I will NOT do something like that! What kind of man are you?!—"

"No! Not like _that_, I mean—" he broke off, laughing.

"What is so funny?" Juliet asked impatiently, her arms crossed.

"Nothing… just… this whole situation… plus, you're pretty funny when you get mad…"

Juliet smacked his arm. "Stop it!" she said, but Will could see a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"So… do we have a deal?" asked Will after a minute. "I mean… I don't sleep naked or anything, and I wouldn't try to do something like that to you."

"Good, because neither would I. And I don't sleep naked either," she added.

"Will?" Juliet asked. "Will!" she said more sharply.

"Sorry?" he snapped out of his trance.

She smiled. "Supper's ready."

Juliet wasn't kidding.

She _was_ an excellent cook. The stew was simple, yet delicious, even the mashed potatoes… much better than what Will could do.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" he asked.

Juliet shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I…was a cook in Tortuga once. At a tavern."

"The one in the middle of town?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I was there, with Jack!"

"Really? I never saw you… I was always in the backroom, cooking. But before that I was a waitress. That was a nightmare. _Way_ too many catcalls and whistling drunks. But the only good thing that came out of it was meeting Jack."

"And you've worked there ever since?"

"Pretty much. Why?"

"No reason, it's just I heard Norrington saying talking about that place being invaded by pirates recently, that's all."

Juliet, who'd just been taking a sip of milk, choked on her drink.

"Are you all right?" asked Will in alarm.

Juliet, finally getting herself under control, nodded. "Yes," she said hoarsely. "I'm okay, but I think I'm going to bed now."

"All right," said Will. "I hope you feel better."

"Good night," she said as she quickly walked off.

"Good night," said Will, extremely confused.

* * *

Juliet closed the bedroom door and leaned against it, exhaling deeply. Why had she kept the secret from him? That the reason the pirates invaded the town was because of _her_? She shut the curtains, blocking out the dark sky, and changed into her nightgown. Hopefully there was nothing to worry about. 

Hopefully.

* * *

"Jack! We found him!"

Jack Sparrow looked up from the wheel of the boat apprehensively. "Cotton! Take the wheel," he yelled. Cotton ran forward, and Jack ran toward the edge of the boat, watching as members of the crew hoisted Gibbs out of the water. When they finally got him on deck, Jack knelt down beside him. "You all righ', mate?"

He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Take him below," Jack ordered.

Once they were in the belly of the ship, Jack made the others go back up. 

"Gibbs, what happened?"

Gibbs took a shaky breath, and uttered two words. "He's back."

Jack's eyes got as wide as saucers. "Tell me everything."

"I don't know how he came back, but I do know why. I heard him talking to the first mate, and we've got to get to Port Royale as fast as we can, how far are we from there?"

"We're near southern Brazil, so probably about a month, why?"

"Because that's the town they were closest to when they threw her off…"

"You mean…" said Jack slowly.

Gibbs nodded. "Jack, he's after Juliet."

~*~

Dun dun DUN!!!!! Tell me what ya think!!! I need some reviews in my inbox!!! (they help me write faster…) see that little button down there that says submit review? You know you want to click it!! LOL!


	4. Closer

Chapter Four: Closer

Another exhausting day. Another evening of aching shoulders. Everything was the same at work. All day he hammered, and when he wasn't doing that he was delivering swords. But one thing remained the same.

Juliet.

Each day, she would occasionally come down and try to cheer him up. She claimed it was too lonely upstairs, and she couldn't stand being alone.

Will knew the feeling.

As he walked up the stairs, Will sniffed the air, a sweet aroma filling his nostrils. More of Juliet's delectable cooking.

"What's the occasion?" he asked.

"I've been here for a month, and," she pulled up her sleeve, "no more bandages!"

Will smiled and hugged her. "That's great!" 

Juliet smiled back, and the two of them held on longer than they should have. When Will finally removed his arms from around her, he winced.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My shoulders are sore," he replied.

"Why don't you eat something real quick, and I'll help you afterwards."

After the two of them ate some of the food, Juliet got up out of her chair and got behind Will. She then began to massage his shoulders.

"Loosen up," she said to him. "You're way too tense. Relax…"

It's a wonder why Will was so tense. Was it just him, or was she being seductive? Should he kiss her? As she looked behind him, Juliet smiled. Whenever she did that, her eyes sparkled. He loved that smile… those eyes, that face… everything…

Her hands moved down to that gorgeous, olive skinned chest, and also bringing her closer to him.

"Feeling better?" she asked. Her chin was resting upon his shoulder…

Will turned his head so that he was looking at her. Their eyes met.

"Much…" his face slowly moved closer to hers… their lips finally met.

"What just happened?" asked Will, although he knew perfectly well what he'd just done. 

"I don't know, but I liked it," replied Juliet.

She smiled again, and Will stood up so that he was facing her. He put his arms on the small of her back. Juliet was untying the velvet sash that held his hair in its ponytail. They stared at each other.

She ran her fingers through his hair, wet with sweat, but she didn't care. Their eyes locked. There was a fire in Will's eyes that Juliet had never seen before. Maybe it was the candles, or was it… _love?_

It was. Will kissed her again, but much more passionately.

"No… no. We can't do this!" said Juliet, breaking the lip contact.

"Why? Why not?" asked Will, disappointed that she pulled away.

"Because…well…we live together, and… you know…"

"Share a bed?" asked Will, trying to hide a smile.

"Yes, and…I don't want anything like that to happen."

"Not all kissing leads to sex," said Will. 

"Then why are you smiling?!"

"…."

"Exactly. Will, we have to resist!"

"But… Juliet, I don't want you like that."

Juliet had already taken his arms off her and walked to the bedroom. Just as her hand was hovering over the doorknob, she ran back out and pulled him to her and kissed him.

"Ah ah! I thought we had to _resist,"_ said Will.

"Who cares," whispered Juliet.

"I love you," said Will in a soft, gentle voice. He kissed her, crushing her body to his.

"Everything about you is just so…_perfect_…but…" he pulled away. "You're right. We have to resist."

He walked away into the bedroom, leaving a shocked Juliet in the kitchen. He shut the door, and was just unbuttoning his vest when he ran back out, picked Juliet up, and carried her with him, kissing her passionately.

~*~

I FINALLY updated! But I have an excuse, and mind you, it's a VERY GOOD and VERY TRUE one! I got grounded!!!!! Yep, it's the sad truth, and also the millionth time this year! Anywho, Will Obsessed, Juliet will NOT become a Mary-Sue!!! REVIEW!!!


	5. Just Forget It

Hello! Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated, over a month… yikes I've got my work cut out for me! LOL! Anywho, the reason is I was writing Here We Go Again and now Only You. Well, you guys have been waiting long enough (shame on me!) so here's the next chapter. 

Chapter Five: Just Forget It

Juliet's eyes fluttered open the next morning, and she could feel the reason why. Will was gently kissing her neck.

"Good morning, love," he said.

She smiled and rolled over so that she was facing him. "I thought you said nothing like this would ever happen?" she said.

"What? It's a little late to complain now, love."

"Who says I'm complaining?"  
Will kissed her.

"Can't you spend the day with me? Can't you not go to work today?" asked Juliet as Will attempted to get out of bed, but she hung onto him.

"Juliet!" he said as he fell backwards.

"Please?" she asked, doing a puppy pout.

"Juliet, you know I can't. But, what would you say if I closed the shop earl, and you cook up a," he pulled her close to him, "romantic, candlelit dinner for two?"

"Ooh, I like the way you think," she said with a smile.

"Good, because now I really have to go." 

And with that, he got out of bed.

"Oh Will!" she said as he laughed. 

"I love you too," he said as he started to get dressed. Juliet, realizing she wouldn't win this one, also got out of bed and began to get dressed. As she was putting on her dress, she looked over at Will, who was just staring. She smiled, and walked over to him. 

"You're right. I do want to spend the day with you, but…"

"But what?"

"But I know I can't… I have so many orders to do."

She saw the velvet sash Will had in his hand, about to tie up his hair.

"Let me do it," she said as she took it from him. Reaching her arms up behind him, she pulled herself closer to him. As she gathered his hair into one bunch, she brought her face about an inch away from his. They looked into each other's eyes as Juliet tied the sash.

Will, unable to take it anymore, kissed her and pulled her body against his, kissing her hungrily. His hands found her shoulders, and he made to push the dress off slowly. After about five more seconds, Juliet pulled away.

"No you don't, William Turner!"

"What? Why not?"

She smiled, and with a finger raised his chin so that his eyes met hers. "You have to go to work."

"Oh come ON!" he said.

Juliet just laughed. "I'm beating you at your own game." Then, she straightened the dress. "Now get downstairs!"

"But…"

"GO!" she laughed as she pushed him out of the room.

She shut the door, and just as she walked back to make the bed, Will poked his head back in. "You'll pay for that tonight!" he said with a smile. 

"I'll be waiting," she said mockingly. Then, she blew him a kiss. "Now stop stalling! Get down there, you… you…"

"Incredibly good-looking man who is a great kisser?" he suggested with a shrug.

"I was going to say 'pouty little kid', but that will do. Now GO!"

Will laughed as he shut the door. "I love that woman," he said to himself as he passed through the kitchen, living room, and to the stairs. Finally, he had found someone that made him truly happy. Whenever Juliet walked into the room, the air seemed lighter, and at times, Will found it hard to breathe. But he was glad of the feeling. Every time they kissed, warmth spread through his entire body, and each kiss he wished would never end. 

Jack's eyes were bloodshot and droopy, fatigue having an effect on him at last. He remembered the days he'd spent with Juliet, the love that never lasted between them he could feel coming back. But another thought entered his mind…

__

What if she's dead?

She couldn't be… could she?

No, someone must have found her. At least they were close to Port Royal, Jack needed to find Will as fast as he could. Maybe he would know where Juliet was and what happened to her.

"There she is!" someone on deck yelled.

At last, at long last, Jack could see the coast of Port Royal after days without sleep.

  
Juliet was upstairs reading a book and wishing time would speed up so that she could be in Will's arms once more. She sighed as she remembered last night, wishing it could have lasted forever. But then she remembered Jack. He had been good too, but it was Will that made her heart melt. Will who swept her off her feet. Will who loved her more than anything on this earth. She could just forget about Jack.

But she was wrong.

Review, please!


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Six: Secrets Revealed

Will was downstairs heating up a piece of metal when the door banged open. He whipped around, holding the metal with the heated tip in front of him, but he dropped it immediately along with his jaw.

"The last time ye did that to me, we had a stupendous sword fight."

"Jack?" asked Will in amazement.

"The one an' only," he said with a grin.

"What brings you back here?"

"Urgent business, mate. Have you seen a girl abou'," he put a hand up to his shoulder, "this height, long, wavy brown hair, an' blue green eyes named Juliet Blackstone?"

Will laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Jack. This was not a laughing matter.

"What's all the noise? Will? I heard the door bang open, I thought people were invading the place—"

"And you were right, love," said Will through the laughter once Juliet appeared at the foot of the stairs.

She then saw Jack and gasped.

"JACK!" she yelled, running over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"'Ello Jules!" he said. Then, he suddenly remembered the reason why he was here. He took his arms off Juliet and turned to Will.

"This shop is closed for the day, mate," he said.

"Why?" asked Will.

"I can't say now, but I will say this," he locked and bolted the door. "It's a matter of great urgency."

He moved upstairs, and Will and Juliet exchanged a glance as they followed, Juliet having a slight idea what this was about…

"Ye two are in a relationship, then, aye?" asked Jack as he shut all the curtains and the windows in Will's loft.

"Yes," said Juliet.

"Uh huh," said Jack.

"This is gonna take a while to explain, so ye may wanna have a seat."

"What about you?" asked Will.

"I can't… too nervous," said Jack.

Will and Juliet sat on the sofa as Jack paced the room.

"Well, I have ta start somewhere, and here's how I'll do it." He took a deep breath. "Barbossa has come back from the dead. But one o' the three of us knows from first hand experience, don't ye, Juliet?" he turned to her, as did Will.

A shiver ran down her spine at the memory, and pain seared through her arm. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Will, stunned.

"Because… because I didn't want to worry you. And partly because I was afraid to tell you."

"Would ye mind tellin' us now?" asked Jack as Will nodded.

"Okay," she began. "Well, I was working at the tavern in Tortuga, and my shift was over, so I began to walk back to the place I was staying. It was late at night, so most of the town was already in their houses, or the tavern. The next thing I knew, there was a gun pointed at my back, and someone had grabbed my arms, and covered my mouth. A torch was held up, and a man looked at my eyes extremely close, while someone else pushed up my right sleeve. They brought me to their ship, and tied me to a chair.

"Then, a man I immediately recognized as Barbossa asked me what my name was. I told him a false one, but he didn't believe me, and he took out his sword and cut my arm. For some reason, he looked familiar. He left me tied to that chair for a day, and the next morning, he came back.

"He asked for my name again, and if I didn't tell him the truth, he'd kill me. So, I told him. The next thing I knew, my arm had been sliced open again. I was there for a few more hours, then a member of the crew came and untied me. My arm started to bleed again, and I was brought to the edge of the ship. The pirate said Barbossa wanted me killed, but, he threw a plank of wood off.

"'There's a town that way,' he pointed. 'Go drift to it. Barbossa wants ye killed. Get off this ship an' get into hidin'.' He then threw me off the ship and I swam to the plank of wood. When I was about 75 yards away, I heard yelling and a splash. Then a gunshot. Barbossa was on the deck, and he'd just threw the man off the ship and killed him. I couldn't see the shore of the town, and maybe that was a good thing. But he started firing his gun at me, and I pretended to be dead. He seemed convinced, but I fell unconscious."

"That's when I found you," said Will. "Your arm was bleeding…"

"It's a good thing you did, mate. If not, then she'd probably be dead by now," said Jack. "And another thing, Jules, did that man have grey hair with big ol' sideburns?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"I know 'im. His name is Joshamee Gibbs, an' he's alive. Not a bullet hole in 'im either. 'E's a member of me crew. But tell me another thing… how did ye think Barbossa was familiar?"

"I remember when I was little, about eight. On my birthday, a man came to our house in the middle of the night. My mother answered the door, and I was in the parlor, playing with the dog. The man shot her, and she fell dead to the ground."

Tears were forming in Juliet's eyes. Will put his arm around her.

"I… I then remember the dog running toward him, but he shot the dog, too. He turned to me next. He just laughed, then took out his sword and sliced my right arm. I started to scream, but before he could kill me, a neighbor heard my screams and he fled."

"And that, my dear, is the reason why Barbossa is the most wanted pirate on the seven seas. The murder of Melody Blackstone," said Jack.

"It's okay," said Will comfortingly. "You're safe." He hugged her tightly as the tears flowed freely. "Isn't she?" asked Will.

Jack shook his head. "He's after her, and he wants her dead."

"Why?" asked Juliet. "Why does he want _me_ dead?"

Jack looked around, and spotted the mirror. "Have you ever looked at your eyes, Jules?" he asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Everything," replied Jack. He pulled Juliet up, and took her to the mirror. "Look at them."

She did. "I still don't understand."

Will came up behind her and gasped. "I do…" he said slowly.

"Juliet," said Jack. "Ye have his eyes, and his blood."

Juliet gasped and Will put his arms around her.

Jack nodded. "Yer his daughter."

OOOOOOOOHHHHH!!! Bet ya weren't expecting that! Review! Also, I'm starting the swim team tonight… (UGH! I HATED IT LAST YEAR!!!) so PLZ review and make me feel better!


	7. A Pirate's Blood

Chapter Seven: A Pirate's Blood

Will's arms tightened their hold around Juliet. She turned around so she was facing him and he hugged her tightly.

"But if I'm his…his…_daughter_, then why would he want to kill me?" Juliet asked Jack.

"Isn't it obvious? He didn't want it to be known that the famous Cap'n Barbossa had a daughter. Melody made him weak. She loved him… and he loved her back. Then one night he went away, and didn't come back for—"

"About nine years," Juliet broke in.

"Exactly. But one day, he realized he'd have to make a commitment. It was either her an' ye or the sea. He'd have to give up one, and obviously, he chose the sea. But when he went back on his ship, all he could think of was ye an' Melody. His crew started to turn on him, so 'e came back and shot her. But when he got to ye, he couldn't kill ye. He just couldn't. But why… that's a mystery."

"Then why did he slice my arm?" she asked, still unable to believe what she was hearing.

"To remind ye that ye have the blood of a pirate. And he does that to everyone he hurts as if to serve as a reminder that ye should never cross his path. He did that with me eleven years ago." Jack rolled up both sleeves of his shirt, long scars protruding from his forearms.

"The only reason he didn't do that to me," said Will, "was because he needed my blood to lift the curse…"

"Exactly," said Jack. "Jules, there's also the reason he's out to kill ye now. A few years ago, while you were still in Tortuga, he found out about the fortune Melody left behind when she was murdered. Will, do ye remember seeing a place up on a hill by a cliff near the ocean?"

"In seclusion? With it's own private dock?" It was the dock he and Elizabeth used to use as their own secret place. People stayed away from it normally, so that's why they used it.

"That's the one. You know why no one's ever gone in there before?"

"Yes, folk say it's haunted."

"Well, folk are wrong. It was where the Blackstones lived."

"You mean that's my inheritance?" asked Juliet.

"Yes, but that's not all. There's also a ton of gold in there."

"And if Juliet gets killed—" began Will.

"Barbossa gets everything—" said Juliet.

"Because he's the biological father," ended Jack. "Which is why we've got to get ye out of here. As soon as possible. Barbossa knows yer somewhere… either Tortuga or here. Ye were smack dab in the middle of those towns when Gibbs rescued ye, but the reason he told ye to come here was because of Will. He thought ye'd be safe with him—"

"And he was right," said Will.

He looked Juliet in the eyes. "If anything happens to you, I swear on my father's watery grave that I'll stab Barbossa a thousand times and watch him bleed."

"Right behind ye, Will," said Jack.

"When do we leave?" asked Juliet.

"Tomorrow night," Jack replied. "We're going to lie low until then, however. We want to make it look like no one's here. No one opens any curtains, windows, or doors. No hammering, which means, Will, this shop is closed. For how long, I don't know."

"Anything," said Will.

"All right, now a few other things, no loud noises, and where's yer stash of rum?" asked Jack with a grin.

Will smiled. He hadn't changed one bit.

"All right, ye two. Get some sleep. It's going to be one heck of a day tomorrow."

Juliet yawned.

"What about you?" asked Will.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'll just sleep on the sofa."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes, really! It's no problem. Besides, I'm sure ye two want the bed," he said with a wink.

The couple blushed.

"Really, I'll be okay. Ye two go on."

Will turned to go in, but Juliet stayed for a minute.

"Coming?" Will asked.

"I'll be right in, I just want to talk to Jack for a moment."

Will nodded, then walked inside the room and shut the door.

"How do you know all this?" she asked him. "You're not on Barbossa's side, are you?"

"No!" said Jack immediately. "Gibbs told me everythin'. I would never betray ye, Jules." He wrapped his arms around her.

"But you have," she said softly.

"Scarlett is long gone. But… ol' feelins are startin' to come back… for ye…"

"What we had between us happened a long time ago. I don't think I can develop anything for you. Besides, I'm in love with Will."

"If I could go back in time, I would have gotten rid of Scarlett and been with you."

Juliet didn't know what to say.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Go run off, I'll keep a lookout for anythin' suspicious. Get some sleep, Jules. It's already pretty late."

"Good night," she said as she walked off.

"G' night, love."

She opened the door, walked in, and shut it.

"Jack is on our side, right?" asked Will from his position in the bed. "I mean, he's not Barbossa's right hand man, is he?"

"No, he's still the same old Jack," she replied as she pulled her nightgown out. "Gibbs told him everything."

She began to undo the buttons of her dress, and Will watched her in fascination.

"Do you really have to wear that? I mean, can't we have some fun?" he asked, a smile playing at his lips.

"Will! We have company!" said Juliet.

"Yeah… _Jack…"_

"I don't care, I don't think he'd like to be kept awake—"

"Simple. Just give him a couple bottles of rum—"

"You already got your chance."

"One last time, please?"

Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Maybe tomorrow…"

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"No…"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I'm going to sleep out there…"

"All right! You win!" said Will, looking disappointed. Juliet smiled.

"Come here," he said, pushing back the covers on her side. She climbed in, facing Will, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," they said together.

Will kissed her, and Juliet fell asleep a few minutes later.

_She was standing in a room she did not know, and Jack came in._

"Get out," he said to her. "Run, and don't look back—HE'S coming—"

She moved to the door, but a sword flew through the air, and went through Jack. He fell to the ground, dead.

She screamed and started to run. Will came to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jack's been killed!" she replied, scared.

"Get out," he said to her. "I'll take care of Barbossa."

"He's here?!" she asked, her eyes widening.

"GO!" Will yelled, but it was too late. Barbossa was at the doorway, and he pulled out his gun as Will pulled out his sword.

As if in slow motion, Will turned around and Barbossa fired his gun, and it hit Will in the stomach.

Juliet screamed, and Will fell to the ground. "I love you…" she heard him whisper.

Barbossa laughed. Juliet stepped toward him, full of rage, but a pain shot through her arm. It was bleeding again. She took another step, but more pain entered and more blood left her. The same happened with the next step. Barbossa kept laughing.

She was falling… through darkness… she could still hear him laughing…

She opened her eyes and gasped, breathing heavily. Her body was covered in cold sweat.

"Juliet?" asked Will.

She turned around, facing him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up, revealing his bare, tanned chest.

The tears started to flow. "Jack got stabbed, you got shot… my arm bled… too much blood loss… _he _was laughing…

He pulled her close to him, and she cried into his chest.

"Sssh, I'm here," he said softly.

"I'm just so scared," she whispered.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth," his hands stroked her arms. "I'll love you forever, Juliet Blackstone."

She tightened her grip on him, and kissed him. "I love you, William Turner."

He leaned back onto the pillows and sighed, Juliet using his chest as a pillow. The beating of his heart, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, and the sound of his soft breathing became a lullaby and she never felt more safe and secure. She kissed him again, and Will hugged her to him.

When they pulled away, he kissed her eyelids and whispered, "Get some sleep, love, and have a sweet dream about the things we could be doing if Jack wasn't here… if we were… alone."

Juliet smiled, and she did indeed dream about that.

TORTURE. Definition: THE SWIM TEAM.

Yeah, I just got back from it, and I think I forgot just how much I despise it. Eh, for my sake… REVIEW and make my aching cramped muscles feel better!


	8. The Ring

Wow, my 3rd update in 1 DAY! I AM A WRITING MACHINE!!! Lol! Okay, this one's pretty short, I know, but it's important because… well… coughITCAUSESLATEREVENTSTOTAKEPLACETHEWAYTHEYDOcough. Ahem, sorry about that! LOL! **Whispers** I didn't say anything…

Chapter Eight: The Ring

"Will! Will!" Jack whispered frantically the next evening.

Will opened the door of the bedroom, where Juliet and himself were packing. "What is it?"

"There's someone downstairs."

Juliet looked up.

"Stay here," Will said to her. "If something happens, and I'm not back up here in ten minutes, get yourself out."

Will and Jack pulled out their swords and exited the room. They crept silently down the stairs, swords out in front of them. They jumped the last six and found themselves face to face with Elizabeth.

"You're not seriously going to kill me, are you?" she asked, a grin forming on her face.

Will and Jack put their swords back in their belts.

"'Ello Lizzie!" Jack said as he hugged her.

"What are you doing back here, Jack?" she asked.

"I'm… er… going on a trip with Will."

"What? You're both leaving?" she asked, a shocked expression coming onto her features.

"Yes."

"NOW?" she asked. "It's almost dark out!"

"We…er…" Jack began to look very uncomfortable, and glanced at Will.

"Will, what's going on?" she asked, her gaze turning from Jack to Will. "I know you can't tell a lie."

She was right, Will couldn't. But he _could_ leave out details.

"Barbossa's come back, and we're going after him."

"What?" she put her hands over her mouth. "Oh, that's awful!"

"Elizabeth, I know this isn't the reason you came," said Will, a steely expression on his fair face.

"You're right, it's not," she sighed. "Jack, could I please speak to Will… alone?"

"Sure thing, love." Jack turned around again and walked back up the stairs.

"Why don't I walk you back home?" asked Will. "It's getting late."

"Okay," said Elizabeth.

The exited out the back. Immediately, Elizabeth started to smile.

"Father wants me to make my own decision, about the man I want to marry."

"When's the wedding?" asked Will, not understanding at all. His thoughts occupied at the moment with Juliet.

"I was thinking… some time during May?"

"Sure, I'll be able to work that into my schedule."

Elizabeth smiled her biggest smile yet. "Oh Will! I knew you'd understand!"

"Of course I understand—"

But Elizabeth did the wrong thing at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Juliet was upstairs, packing a few clothes to go along on the ship. She didn't know if they would be coming back soon. She looked in every nook and cranny and then under the armchair.

"What's this?" she asked herself as she found the black box.

She opened it, and found the diamond ring. She smiled to herself, then ran her fingers through her hair. Was Will planning to propose to her? Thinking she'd keep this her own little secret, she put it back where she found it, and crossed the room to get back to packing. She passed the window, and ignored Jack's order about not pulling up the curtains. She just had to look at the sunset.

But she saw more than that.

Oooooooo, that was an evil cliffhanger! Sorry guyz! Next chappy coming soon to a computer screen near you! LOL! Tell me what ya think… REVIEW!!! 


	9. INTRUDER ALERT!

Chapter Nine: Intruder Alert!

Will didn't know what to do. Actually, he did, but he didn't know how to put it to her. But all of a sudden, he lips came together with his in a kiss. Her arms flung around him and he pushed her away.

But those few seconds were all Juliet needed. She ran from the window yelling and sobbing.

"Juliet? What's happenin'?" asked Jack.

She flung herself at him, not knowing where else to turn. "TAKE ME AWAY!" she yelled.

"Take me away as far as you can from here—from Will—"

"Why? What happened, Jules?"

"He kissed a girl… HE KISSED HER!" she screamed.

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Ask him yourself! I'm never speaking to him again! I found a ring under the chair, and I thought he was going to propose to me, but I think it's _her's_."

"Ye don't mean that," said Jack emotionlessly. "Ye don't mean that."

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?!" asked Will after he pushed her away.

"Kissing my fiancee!" she said, as if that were the silliest question in the world.

"Fiancee…?"

"You… you did say we were getting married, right?"

Will suddenly realized what he'd done, and smacked his forehead with his hand. "I thought you meant you were marrying Norrington!"

"No, silly! You… we are back together, aren't we?"

"Elizabeth, I'm in love with someone else. I don't think there's a chance we'll ever be back together."

The smile faded from her face, and tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's been a long time—"

"No, I… I understand," she broke him off, but it didn't sound like her words convinced her own self. She walked off a few minutes later, and Will walked back to the shop. When he walked into the shop and up the stairs, however, Juliet threw herself at him, slamming him into the wall.

"YOU KISSED HER! YOU KISSED ANOTHER WOMAN—" she slapped him hard across the face, and Jack came running into the room, pulling Juliet back from Will with great difficulty, holding her away from him the best he could.

"Juliet, calm down—" he began.

"CALM DOWN?! I CAN'T CALM DOWN AFTER I SAW HIM KISSING ANOTHER GIRL—I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! BUT ONE WOMAN JUST ISN'T ENOUGH—"

"JULIET!" yelled Jack.

She stopped yelling, but started sobbing, and she wrenched herself out of Jack's grasp and ran to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Will looked after her and clutched his jaw where Juliet had slapped him. He groaned and sank down on the couch.

"Why'd ye do it, mate?" asked Jack, stunned that his best friend would do something like this.

"That's just it. I didn't do it. Elizabeth kissed me—"

The bedroom door opened, and Juliet threw the box out the door as hard as she could and it came inches from Will's head.

"Why don't you go give _Elizabeth_ her ring!" she screamed and slammed the door again.

Will groaned for a second time and his head fell into his hands. Jack let out a low whistle.

"Yer in deep, mate. The last time I saw her this mad was a couple years ago when I cheated on 'er…"

"What?" asked Will. "You and Juliet _dated_?!"

"Yeah… didn't she tell ye?" Jack asked slowly.

"No…"

"But don't worry, she's all yers, I hope."

"She must've seen me right before I pushed her away… unable to take it. But believe me, Jack, I would _never_ cheat on her. Elizabeth and I just had a misunderstanding." He explained about the wedding.

Jack, despite everything, laughed.

"Jack! It's NOT funny!"

"Okay, maybe not _all_ the way, but ye have to admit, just a lil bit…"

Will looked at him coldly, and Jack stopped laughing abruptly.

"Tell you what, do ye want me to talk to 'er? If ye go in there, she'll probably strangle ye…"

"Yeah, could you? I'm really sorry! I love her, and she knows that…"

Jack nodded and got up to tell her the whole story. He couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy toward Will, but Juliet and him were over, weren't they?

Jack knocked on the door and entered, only to see Juliet crying on the bed. He sat down next to her and patted her back comfortingly.

"Juliet—"

"Why did he do it?" she asked. "Why did he?"

"That's just it. _He_ didn't do it. Elizabeth did. Ye stormed off before ye could see 'im push 'er away. It's over between them."

"Why didn't he tell me about her, though?"

"Why didn't ye tell 'im about us?"

Juliet stopped. Why _didn't_ she?

Jack smiled. "The kid's really down. 'E loves ye, and I know ye love 'im."

"I know… but.. what if there's a next time? What if it is his fault?"

"I know Will, an' I know ye do too. 'E wouldn't do somethin' like that."

"But… part of me just doesn't want to forgive him. Part of me is scared to."

"I'll tell 'im ye need some time to forgive 'im, okay?"

Juliet nodded. "Tell him I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," she said, sitting up.

Jack got up to leave, but she stopped him. "Oh, Jack?"

He turned around. "Yes, love?"

She smiled. "Thanks."

Juliet turned uncomfortably on the couch, wishing she was in Will's soft bed… with Will. She shouldn't have been so hard on him. _I'll tell him later, when we leave,_ she thought to herself.

Jack said she should be getting sleep, because they would leave in the dead of night. He was down in the shop, keeping a lookout for anything suspicious, and that he'd come get her and Will when the rime was right.

But she couldn't sleep.

A crash was heard downstairs.

Juliet's eyes flew open, but there was hardly a difference from what she was looking at now, with her eyes closed, she couldn't see anything because of the darkness, and it was the same when she opened them.

_Calm down, _she mentally told herself, _Jack just ran into something… you know how clumsy he is…_

Finally, after what seemed like a year, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Wait… was there more than one person?

_Calm down, Juliet,_ she mentally told herself again. _They're just members of the crew…_

One person went to Will's room.

The sound of knuckles on bone was heard, along with a grunt and a thud. Will woke up to considerable pain, and he was on the floor.

"Jack, what was that for?" he asked angrily.

He heard a laugh.

"Jack?" he couldn't see his face; it was too dark, but the laugh wasn't Jack's.

The man bent as close as he possibly could, and Will immediately recognized him. His eyes widened.

It was Bósun.

Will rolled quickly to the side and yelled, "JULIET! GET OUT! RUN TO—"

But Bósun knocked him in the head and Will fell unconscious.

Juliet heard Will yell, and she jumped up from the sofa and started to run, but she crashed right into someone. That someone grabbed her forearms that she held in front of her. She couldn't get away.

Through the pitch-blackness, he bent close to her so she could make out his face.

She screamed.

It was her father.

She screamed again and he put a cloth to her mouth.

Her voice died slowly. She was falling into blackness…

She fought to stay conscious for Will and Jack… if something happened to them…

But she knew no more.

OOOOOOO!!! Another EXTREMELY evil cliffhanger! Well, I'm afraid this is all the updates I'll be able to do for today… after all, it WAS 4! Yes, I can't believe it either! THIS BREAKS MY RECORD OF 3 WHEN I WAS WORKING ON A PIRATES LOVE FOR ME!!! REVIEW PLZ!


	10. An Oath of Love

Chapter Ten: An Oath of Love

_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, Juliet Blackstone."_

His poisonous words stung her like a hornet.

"Because… because I'm your daughter."

"I said a GOOD reason."

Juliet went deadly quiet.

"That's what I thought." He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Juliet.

He could see what was running through her mind…

****

"I'll never be able to be with Will forever… to marry him… spend the rest of my life with him…"

Juliet closed her wet eyes.

BANG.

"NOOOOOO!" Will yelled. He opened his eyes, gasping for air and sat up.

Why was he on the floor…?

Then it hit him. The pirates had come… had Juliet gotten out? Where was Jack?  
He got up, quick as lightning, and bolted out the door into the living room, searching for Juliet. But he didn't find her. He swore at the pirates that took her even though they were long gone. He moved toward the stairs, but his shoe crunched on a piece of parchment. He picked it up and read it.

__

To find treasure you have to search far and wide. But if someone else finds it first then it's their's.

Unless you steal it.

So, do you want your treasure? Come and get it… if she's still alive by the time you find her…if you ever do.

And remember, it's always the father's choice if he wants the daughter to marry. Or live.

There was blood underneath the last line… Juliet's arm…

He crumpled the note in his fist, shaking with anger. He then ran down the stairs, only to find Jack unconscious.

"Jack!" said Will loudly as he shook him.

"Wha…what happened?" he asked as he sat up. "Where's Juliet?"

Will handed him the note. Jack's eyes widened with every line, and he, like Will, crumpled the note in his fist when he was done.

"This is all me fault…" he moaned. "If we left the night I came none of this would have happened."

"There's only one thing we can do," said Will. "Go after him."

Jack nodded. "Grab yer things, we're leavin' in one minute."

Will bolted back up the stairs, and grabbed his and Juliet's bag. He looked quickly around, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything he'd need, but then he spotted the black box. He picked it up and a tear rolled unchecked down his cheek. He shoved it in the bag and flew back down the stairs to meet Jack.

Lots of familiar faces greeted Will, who would never have believed that he would be going on another adventure with them. For another woman. But this woman actually meant something to him.

If anything were to happen to Juliet, he didn't think he'd be able to go on.

__

Maybe if she would have been in the bed with me… I'll never forgive Elizabeth…

Jack led him below deck to a room he could stay in. Will thanked him and shut the door. He pulled out the box.

He pictured himself proposing to Juliet, their wedding, their kids.

Will Turner III and Natalie.

He clenched the box into his fist.

"Barbossa, if you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll kill you, I swear to God, I'll kill you if it's the last thing I ever do."

Okay, now again, the swim team was TORTURE. We started out with eight… yes, EIGHT laps… 2 sets of them. Then my arm started hurting so every time I did the stupid strokes it got painful, and swimming with a stomach ache isn't exactly fun either. Then my foot got a cramp in it so it was bent funny and hurt really bad… my arms and legs feel like they're gonna fall off… I'M IN PAIN!!!!! Plz review and it will make me feel better!


	11. Where to Find Treasure & an Unexpecte

I know that I already posted this chapter, but I felt it was WAAAAAY too short and the next one I wrote was really short too so I just decided to combine the two.

Chapter Eleven: Where to Find Treasure and an Unexpected Twist

"Jack, where could they be?" asked Will impatiently the next morning. "He won't wait that long—"

"Will, I've been thinking about that fact, and right now, I don't know where he would be heading…"

"You think I haven't been thinking about that either? Jack, I love her! I love her more than life itself!"

"So if you've been thinking, then ye must have some thought of some place on this dear earth where he'd be headin', hm?"

"I…" Will sighed. "I have no idea."

"That's what I thought." Jack replied and Will frowned at him. "Let me see… if I were a pirate… where would I go…"

"Jack—" began Will.

"Shut up! I'm tryin' to think…" he screwed up his face in concentration.

"Jack, you _are_ a pirate!"  
"Oh yeah… but not a cruel, demented, vicious, mutiny-ish pirate like Barbossa."

Will sighed impatiently.

"What, I'm NOT, and ye know that!"

"You're right." Will tried to think…

__

What do pirates do… he should know this… kill, plunder, loot…

No… besides all that…

Hunt for treasure…

Treasure… where had he heard that before?

****

To find treasure, you have to search far and wide…

Treasure! That's it!

"Jack! I've got it!"

"I think I do too…"

"Isle de Muerta," the whispered together.

Jack began barking out orders a second later, they had to get there as fast as they could. "The wind is strong! Pull down every sail, make ready the guns—just in case—and bring me some rum! We're goin' back to Isle de Muerta!"

Juliet awoke, feeling queasy. There was a pain in her stomach. She rolled over from her spot on the floor, groaning. She opened her eyes, looking around at where she was. It was a small room with only one window that she was sure was locked, and the door too. There was no bed, no pillow. Well, what did she expect?

Seconds later, she felt a jerk and turned around and vomited all over her corner she was sleeping in.

Will leaned against the railing of the ship, sighing as he looked out at the dark sky. They had been searching all day, and there was no sign of Barbossa's ship or Juliet. What would Barbossa do to her? Would he hurt her?

__

Well, he's always wanted to kill her? Said an evil voice inside his head. He shook his head to get that thought out of his mind.

No, he'd know if she was dead. There would be this feeling in his heart… he'd know…

"Will?"

Will turned around, seeing Jack standing behind him.

"Ye all right, mate?" he asked, a curious look on his face.

Will turned his head back to the sea. "Jack, I'm starting to get worried. I know she's not dead yet, but there's another feeling inside of me… like something's wrong…"

"Mate, she'll be okay. We know where to go, we'll find 'er."

Will was silent. Jack shook his head and walked off, leaving Will alone to think.

On Barbossa's ship…

After Juliet was done vomiting, her breathing didn't slow down. She thought back to what happened when she was at Will's house, and it all made sense… he had taken her… and now…

Juliet laid back down on the floor, holding her stomach. She shut her eyes, trying to prevent herself from crying.

She was pregnant.

OH MY GOSH!!! Yes, I bet that hit ya like a brick wall! Swim team wasn't as bad as it was before… YAY! But all the same, plz review and make my day!


	12. More than One Life at Stake Now

Chapter Twelve: More than One Life at Stake Now

"Well, sir, what are we gonna do to 'er?"

Barbossa's first mate, Bósun, was looking at him with curiosity. Juliet had been on the ship for a few days and nothing had been done to her. Except deprive her of normal amounts of food of good quality.

"We should leave her like this for a few days. Before she dies I want her to feel the torture of being without food or comforts."

They laughed slightly to each other. Just then, another pirate came into Barbossa's chamber.

"Cap'n," he said, somewhat out of breath, "our spies reported that Sparrow and Turner 'ave left Port Royal and are comin' after us."

"For the girl?"

He nodded.

"Well, this may force us to change our plan around a little bit. How far are we from Isle de Muerta?"

"About a day," replied the pirate.

"Well, when we get there, we take 'er out an' kill 'er… real slow," said Barbossa with a grin.

In Juliet's room…

Juliet wiped her shaky hand over her mouth after another round of vomiting. Her throat was dry and her stomach was empty and aching. She'd have to get some food soon or she might lose the baby, and her own life. What would Will do if that happened?

Her heart lurched.

Will.

Where was he? And what would he think now that he had gotten her pregnant? Would he stay and help her take care of it… or would he leave her? Juliet felt a wave of tears coming. If he did leave her, where would she go? She supposed she could go with Jack, maybe he'd help her…

Just then, the door opened and a member of the crew stepped in. He grinned maliciously, then threw her a couple pieces of bread and a small jug of water. Then, he left, slamming the door behind him.

Juliet lunged for the food hungrily, stuffing a bit of the bread in her mouth and taking a grateful swig of water. Well, at least they had fed her something. She always seemed close to tears now that she knew she had now three lives at stake… Will's, her's and the baby's.

On the Pearl…

Jack strode drunkenly into Will's room, a glint in his dark eyes. He opened the door without knocking.

"JACK!" said Will, appalled.

"What, yer not naked or anythin'," he said.

"Yes, but do you have ANY respect for other people's privacy?" It was true, Will was still fully-dressed.

"Well, I guess ye don' want ter know that we 'ave sighted Barbossa's ship an' we're gonna ambush 'em, sorta like what happened when we went after 'im the first time."

"Except we're the ones doing the ambushing," said Will.

"Hey, that's my line!" said Jack.

"But Juliet's captors have been sighted?" asked Will, his features lighting up.

"Yeah, at dawn, we attack from the rear."

Will jumped up and hugged Jack.

"Will? What are ye doin'?!" asked Jack, alarmed, he had never seen Will like this before.

"I'm going to see her tomorrow!" said Will excitedly. "I'm going to rescue her… she's going to live…"

With that, Will walked out of the room, a slight spring in his step, a smile on his face. Jack shook his head.

"'E shouldn't get 'is hopes up…" he muttered to himself. "She could be dead by morning…"

Well, I FINALLY updated! Sorry guys… stuff's gotten complicated… well, on a happier note…

I'M PLAYING MUSIC FROM PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN IN MY BAND CLASS!!!! WE'RE GONNA BE PLAYING IT AT THE CONCERT AND EVERYTHING… THANKS TO ME AND A FEW OVERLY OBSESSED PIRATE FANS!!! I was SOOOOOO happy… I had asked my band teacher every day before class when it was coming in and it FINALLY did on Monday!!! I jumped around the room yelling I was so happy! Well, review please with cheese! LOL!

Oh yeah, and since I'm graduating middle school soon, (YES!) my english teacher wanted me to audition so that I can read my speech at the actual ceremony! PLEASE wish me luck… cuz I think I'm gonna need it. LOL!


	13. Never Loved Her

Okay, I know I forgot to say this on the last chapter but… I CHANGED CHAPTER 11 AROUND A BIT, so if the stuff about Juliet becoming pregnant is news, well, then you forgot to read the NEW AND IMPROVED chapter 11.

Chapter Thirteen: Stealing Treasure

Juliet awoke the next morning to a rough wave that crashed against the ship and an even rougher one in her stomach. A few mere minutes later she heard pounding on her door.

"Get up ye lazy wench!" someone yelled. She groaned in response. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked out the window. There was a huge rock face that they were sailing toward… Isle de Muerta. This was it, she thought. She was going to die.

And the baby was too.

"Will! WILL! WAKE UP!"

"AAAAHHH!"

Jack's loud yells caused Will to fall out of his bed. He poked his head up so Jack could see him, rubbing his head, and a glare on his face.

"What did you do that for?" he asked angrily.

Jack smiled slightly. "We're here."

Will forgot the throbbing pain in his head and jumped off the floor. "You're sure?"

"Will, I've been here a million times in me life, o' course I'm sure!"

"So she's still alive?" asked Will slowly.

Jack was silent for a minute before he spoke. "I'm not sure… we'll just 'ave ter get in there an' rescue 'er as soon as possible."

"Well what are we waiting for?!" asked Will, exasperated. With that, he ran out of the room and up onto the deck, Jack at his heels.

Will looked up at the high rocks that now faced them, seeing another ship in the distance. He ran his fingers through his curly brown locks, like he always did when he was nervous. Just then, he saw a rowboat going towards the entrance of the caves.

"Jack!" he hissed. "They're taking her in there!"

Barbossa walked into the room, throwing the door open.

"Well, Juliet," he said. She looked up at him.

"I've heard that ye've met Bootstrap's son an' Sparrow."

Juliet didn't say anything. No, she was not about to get Jack and Will into trouble.

"Don't try to hide it, I know too much already. Like about ye carryin' Turner's child."

Juliet gaped at him. "How… how…"

"Yer mother did the same before I found out she was pregnant with ye. That's how I found out in the first place that she was carryin' that piece of scum that is now ye."

Juliet felt a sudden sadness overcome her. She suddenly remembered wondering something, something when she was very little, when her mother was still alive, when she first found out her father was a pirate.

"Please," she said, "there's something I must know."

Barbossa looked at her with a sudden curiosity. "What is it?"

"Was… was there ever a time… even in the smallest amount… that… that you loved me?"

Silence.

"I thought it would be obvious," he said without a change of expression.

Juliet's eyes filled with tears, then she just shook her head. Barbossa turned around so that he was facing the hall. "Get the rowboats ready! All hands on deck!" he yelled. Then, he turned back to Juliet.

"I hope yer ready to die," he said. With that, he left.

"Why am I reminded of the last time we were in a rowboat together coming in here?" asked Jack in a low voice. The only sound was of the oar against the water and Will's breathing, which had increased a bit.

"Because we're doing the exact same thing back then," replied Will in a whisper. "Now, do you have a plan so we can rescue her?"

Jack grinned. "Ye bet I do."

Okay, can't write anymore tonight, please review!


	14. The Rescue

A thing I forgot to mention… Dawnie-7, thanks for wishing me luck on my speech try-outs, but I didn't make it. L oh well! Life goes on! (but a few of my friends are glad I didn't win… I mentioned a couple embarrassing things they did! LOL!) Also, I graduate 8th grade tomorrow night! WOOOOOO! I'm gonna cry… LOL! Oh great now Pomp and Circumstance is startin to play inside my head… GAH! HERE'S CHAPPY 14!!!

Chapter Fourteen: The Rescue

"Nearly ten years o' searchin', ten years o' long, cold searchin', an' now, gentlemen, the time has come!"

There was much cheering from the men around the cave. There weren't that many of them, most of them were back on the ship guarding it so there was only about five in there, Juliet guessed they were the few who knew about Barbossa's secret. Juliet trembled slightly.

"We finally found the girl we've been lookin' for all these years, an' now, we're gonna get to see her die a slow, painful death!"

This time, the cheering was even louder. Juliet was now taking in deep, shaky breaths trying to calm herself. She looked around the cave, the last thing she would see in her life. All she could think about was Will and the baby. If she did die… Will didn't even know he was going to be a father… he'd be devastated…

Barbossa turned to her, smirking. "Say good-bye, my daughter…" he held a knife up to her neck. The blade was coming closer… it was an inch away… Juliet closed her eyes, waiting for the blow…

__

BANG! BANG!

Juliet's eyes flew open and she could feel the knife come away from her neck. She looked up, and saw Will and Jack leap out from behind some of the rocks, each with a gun in their hand. _BANG!_ Three down, two to go, not including Barbossa. Juliet ran over to the pair of them before Barbossa could grab her, and Jack shot the other two while Will aimed at Barbossa just as he was pulling out his gun. Barbossa tried to move out of the way but his right leg was a little slow. Will's bullet flew through there, and he dropped his gun and fell to the floor, yelling out in pain, his gun flying five feet away from him.

Will grabbed Juliet's hand and pulled her out of the cave, Jack running behind them. They jumped into the rowboat and, like before, had taken all the oars out of the rowboats in case Barbossa tried to escape. Jack rowed as fast as he could back to the Black Pearl. They finally reached it, and Will helped Juliet climb back up onto the ship.

"Thank you," she whispered to the two of them. Both of her hands were still in Will's.

"No problem, Jules, you're worth it any day."

Will started walking backwards, pulling Juliet with him down below deck to where his room was, not once taking his eyes away from hers. Once he finally shut the door behind them, he pulled her to him kissing her long and hard. She didn't realize how much she missed it until now, how great of a kisser he was. How she melted in his arms every time, how he knew just when to let her breathe, how he nibbled and teased her bottom lip.

"I'm so glad you're alive…" he whispered as his lips moved to her neck.

"Will… there's something I need to tell you… Will… look at me."

He stopped kissing her, his eyes boring into hers. She took a deep breath.

"Will… I-I-I'm pregnant."

He stared at her for a few more seconds, his eyes widening slightly. "How long?"

"Two weeks as of today."

"So… so it's mine?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"If you want to leave me, I'll understand. But I—"

But she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. In a pure second, Will had picked her up in his arms and spun her around, kissing her with all the fiery passion he had inside of him. He set her down after a few minutes, putting a hand on her stomach. "No, we made this baby together, I'm going to be right there with you every step of the way. I promise you, no harm will come to you or the child you're carrying." He smiled.

A tear fell from Juliet's eye. Will wiped it away with his thumb.

"I love you so much…" he whispered.

"I love you too, Will…" she said back. He moved forward and kissed her, moving her back until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, causing her to fall back, taking him with her.

…

Juliet and Will told Jack the next day. He looked like a kid in a candy store, and Juliet couldn't help but laugh. "Well, Jack, you're going to be an uncle," she said.

He jumped around the deck, punching the air. "YES! I'm gonna be an uncle!" He ran back over to Juliet and kissed her cheek. He moved over to Will, grabbing his shoulders and looking like he was going to kiss him, and Will's face turned red and his eyes widened. Jack tilted his head to the side, but then stopped, letting go of Will.

"Nah," he said to himself, walking away.

LOL! Gotta love that part! And for Juliet and Will, say it with me… AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!!!! Review, and sorry about not updating in a while… other stories…


	15. Choosing Names & Back Again

__

e makes me do a double take, the world freezes when I'm around him, when I look into his eyes, when I see him smile. I get lost in those eyes, those pools that I drown in, that captivated me so many times. I'm bursting to tell him what's lingering over my heart but my breath catches, for fear that he won't feel the same. I want to tell him how good it feels when he looks at me that way. I dream about him every night. He's always on my mind. Maybe… just maybe… he feels the same about me…

If only he'd understand…

If only…

If Only by: me (Lissie)

Chapter Fifteen: Choosing Names & Back Again

"So, what names do you like?" asked Juliet that night to Will. "I mean, he or she can't go walking around nameless for the rest of their life!"

Will grinned, placing a hand on her stomach. "I like Will Turner III for a boy, and Natalie if it's a girl."

Juliet sighed. "William Jonathan Turner III or Natalie Katherine Turner."

Will set her on his lap, placing his chin on her head. "Perfect," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the pair of them looking out the window of their room at the stars, listening to each other's breathing and the splash of the sea.

"Will?" Juliet asked.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"Where will we go? Barbossa knows we'll go back to Port Royal; we can't have him follow us now that we're a family."

Will's hand pressed harder onto her stomach. "I should have killed him when I had the chance…" he whispered. "It's all my fault in the first place—"

"Don't you go blaming this on yourself, Will, it's not your fault!" she said fiercely.

"Yes it is! If I wouldn't have followed Elizabeth the kiss wouldn't have happened and you would have been with me that night and I could have protected you!"

"It's okay…" she whispered, turning around and wrapping her arms around him. "Everyone makes mistakes, you didn't know what she was going to do."

He stroked her hair. "You don't know how much I love you…"

"Yes, I knew the moment you rescued me from Barbossa."

He smiled. "Well, if you do know, then I think you know what I'm going to ask you now…"

Juliet smiled. Just as Will opened his mouth, they heard a scream.

More than one, in fact.

Then… "WILL! WE NEED YE OUT 'ERE!" Jack yelled. Metal on metal. Swords clashing together. Barbossa's crew was back on the ship!

Will leapt up off the floor and ran to the door, unsheathing his sword as he went. Juliet came to him as his hand was over the doorknob.

"Wait!" she said, touching his arm. "Be careful." He kissed her lips.

"Lock yourself in," he said, opening the door. "I'm not going to lose you again." He shut the door and Juliet turned the key.

Will ran out onto the deck. His eyes widened. _How did they find us so fast?_ He thought to himself. Just then, a pirate lunged for him and Will thrust his sword through his stomach instantly. He ran forward, trying to find Jack. He did after a couple seconds, and he had just killed the pirate he was fighting.

"Where's Jules?" he said so only Will could hear him.

"I locked her in our room," said Will under his breath.

"Smart," said Jack, lunging for a pirate about to attack Will. Then, Will saw Barbossa climb onto the ship. His leg was wrapped in a bandage, stained red from his blood. He spotted Will, then yelled out in fury, leaping over.

"You did this to me," he hissed. His sword sliced through the air towards Will, but he blocked it. The sound rang out.

Will looked at him coldly. "It was for a good cause."

Barbossa lunged for another attack and Will ducked and moved out of the way. They continued fighting and then Barbossa asked another question.

"An act of love, I assume?"

Will thrust his sword forward but Barbossa moved out of the way. "Yes."

Barbossa let out another yell of fury and made to decapitate Will. His eyes widened. He ducked just in time and ran a few feet away, Barbossa limping behind him.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY, TURNER!" he screamed.

As if he had a sudden burst of energy and adrenaline, he bolted forward at Will. Will turned around as Barbossa pointed his sword, grinning maniacally and maliciously. As if in slow motion, Barbossa yelled out, and Will's eyes widened, trying to move out of the way.

But he was too late.

He fell to the ground, screaming as loud as he could.

Okay, now THAT was evil!!!! Maybe I'll get a lot of reviews? Nudge nudge wink wink… okay! I'd like to say CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL MY FRIENDS AT MY MIDDLE SCHOOL WHO GRADUATE TONIGHT… I LOVE YOU GUYS! Now we're gonna PARTY OUR HEADS OFF!!! WOOOOOWOOOOOO!!! LOL!


	16. Revenge is Sweet

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews and congratulating me! LOVE YA! LOL! It was awesome, seeing all my friends get their diplomas and I almost cried! But one highlight of the night had to be dumping a HUGE ice cube down my friend's back while his shirt was tucked in!!!! LOL seeing him jump around like a maniac was priceless… curse my camera for being out of film…

Also, before you read this chapter, you have to understand that this is NOT, I repeat, NOT THE END! THIS STORY **IS **CONTINUING, NO MATTER **WHAT** YOU MAY THINK! Now, read on…

Chapter Sixteen: Revenge is Sweet

As if in slow motion, Barbossa yelled out, and Will's eyes widened, trying to move out of the way.

But he was too late.

He fell to the ground, screaming as loud as he could.

…

Jack turned around when he heard Will's scream. "WILL!" he yelled, stabbing his opponent and running over to his best friend. But he couldn't get near him. More pirates surrounded him, forming a wall between himself and Will.

Juliet jumped off the floor. She knew that sound, the sound of deepest pain. Her heart made that sound when her mother was murdered, when she thought Will had kissed Elizabeth. Now, her worst fears had come to life. Will was making that sound. She jammed the key into the lock and unlocked the door, running out of the room and onto the deck of the ship.

Tears stung her eyes and her heart was splitting in two from the scene that met her eyes.

"WILL!" she screamed. She ran over to where he was lying on the floor, pushing pirates out of the way to get to him. He was still screaming, but his voice was dying. She knelt down beside him, holding his hand in one of hers, with the other, stroking his hair. His shirt was in bloody tatters; his chest had a huge diagonal gash down it.

"Sssh, it's okay, I'm here," she whispered. He looked at her and squeezed her hand.

"Juliet…" he coughed, blood lacing with it.

"You're going to be all right, you're going to live, you're going to…" her voice cracked, "to see our child grow up…"

She saw a tear fall gently from his eye.

"It's my time," he whispered.

"No," Juliet whispered, shaking her head. "No… you're going to live, YOU'RE GOING TO LIVE!"

He slowly shook his head. Juliet started to cry. "I'll always love you…" his other hand came up slowly, stroking her face, then coming down to her stomach. "I'll always love the both of you…"

"I know you will," Juliet sobbed, "and we'll always love you…"

He coughed again. Juliet didn't let go of him. He looked at her, smiled, and touched her cheek. She held her hand over his. His eyes flickered, then shut. His hands fell limp.

"Will?" Juliet asked. "Will! Please wake up, oh please wake up…" she gently shook him but he didn't wake up. She screamed, tears flowing down her face like a waterfall. It seemed the whole world had stopped, that nothing mattered anymore. She couldn't hear the clash of metal, the yells, or Jack shouting at them. Nothing mattered anymore. Except for one thing.

The child that was growing inside of her Will had helped create. There would always be a part of Will inside of them, and Juliet would tell them that their father had fought a hero and passed as a hero. Will would never be forgotten.

"How touching," said a voice behind her. She tore her eyes away from the father of her child to look behind her. She frowned, the screamed in rage.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED HIM—" she punched Barbossa in the jaw.

"He asked for it! What a fool, trying to fight ME, a PIRATE…"

"No, he was never a fool," she hissed. "He was perfect in every way. He died a hero. You're the fool."

He slapped her. "I would not say such things if I were you," (another quote from a movie, but this time, it's the Princess Bride…) he grabbed her and another pirate came forward, tying her hands behind her back while another tried to gag her. She turned her head.

"JACK!" she screamed. "HE KILLED WILL!"

Jack looked over, his eyes widening when he saw Will's body, then his eyes fell on Juliet. "JULIET!" he yelled, trying to run over. But a pirate smacked him in the head with the butt of his gun and he fell unconscious to the floor, next to Will.

"JACK!" she screamed again. But the pirate successfully got the gag in her mouth and she was led off to Barbossa's ship. Tears still fell from her eyes about the memory of Will. She heard Barbossa laugh.

"Oh, revenge is sweet, my daughter," he said. "Revenge is SO sweet…"

…

(dodges tomatoes being thrown) Well, this was a teary job, writing this chapter! Please review!


	17. One Last Shot

We are nearing the end… only a few more chapters left to go…

Chapter Seventeen: One Last Shot

Juliet was thrown into a room like she was when she was kidnapped before. Tears were still falling from her eyes over Will, she didn't think she'd ever get over it. Well, at least if she died she would be with him. Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad if she had something to look forward to after all…

The door was slammed and locked. She lay there where she had fallen on the floor, not moving at all, her eyes shut.

She could see Will's face, smiling when he had first became friends with her, she saw that look in his captivating chocolate eyes that said plainly "I love you", she saw him laughing. How she loved that laugh, that musical sound, where his eyes would dance and he would show every single one of those perfect blinding teeth.

She saw him rescuing her from Barbossa, then pulling her into his room, kissing her, holding her, loving her. She still could feel his hand on her face, still could feel his lips on hers. A sob racked her body and she cried helplessly. Life would never be the same.

…

It was the next day. Juliet was on the floor, asleep and dreaming about Will when the door opened. Barbossa walked into the room, pulling his sword out of its sheath. He sliced her arm again and her eyes flew open and she gasped. He chuckled. (LOL Zach and Chuck! CHUCKLES! (laughs hysterically…)) He turned around and slammed the door shut, locking it and throwing the key to the other side of the room.

Juliet's hands were still tied behind her back. There was no way she could escape. Barbossa pulled out his gun.

"Ye have caused too much trouble for yer own good," he said. "Me crew almost left me because of ye, I've lost part of me crew because of ye. And then there were those times I was _so_ close to killin' ye, but ye got away. Well, that won't happen this time."

He cocked his pistol, pointing it at her face. "I hate to do this, I really do," he said, grinning. "What with the babe and all. But wait, what am I saying? I'm a _pirate_… and killin' two birds with one stone." He paused, as if savoring the moment. "Ye don't know how long I've waited to do this. Say good-bye, Juliet Blackstone…"

__

CRASH.

Juliet opened her eyes. The door was blown off its hinges, and through the dust, she could see the figure of a man. Her eyes lit up as he stepped into the room.

"Is that any way to treat a lady? Especially one who's pregnant? 'Cause you don't mess with this daddy." (LOL!)

"WILL!" Juliet gasped.

"This is impossible!" screamed Barbossa. "I KILLED YOU!"

Will brushed some of the dust off his sleeve. "You'd think that, wouldn't you?" He grinned.

Barbossa let out a yell of anger and re-pointed the gun at Juliet. Will's eyes widened. Just as Barbossa pulled the trigger Will flew through the air, pushing him over so that the bullet ricochet off the wall and went through the door frame instead. Will was punching Barbossa with everything he had in him, grabbing his head and slamming it into the floor. When Barbossa was unconscious he leapt off him, kicking his limp body. He turned and ran over to Juliet, caressing her face briefly, then untying her bound hands. He then took them and helped her off the floor.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered, not taking her eyes away from his.

"I almost was, but I held on, I couldn't leave you and," he put a hand on her stomach. "our child." He paused. "Don't you remember what I said before? I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. I'll love you forever…"

Juliet was crying again.

"Sssh, don't cry," he said softly, and with his other hand he wiped her tears away.

"No, these are tears of happiness," she whispered back. His eyes searched her face. "I love you so much…"

Will couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her to him, kissing her with all the love he had. Just then, they heard thundering footsteps outside, and Will pulled away to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"Juliet!" he said brightly, throwing his arms out and spinning her around. She laughed.

"Hello, Jack," she grinned.

"Let's get you out of here," said Will, grabbing her hand.

The three of them turned around, wide smiles on their faces, but they quickly disappeared. Barbossa's crew was standing in front of the doorway, grinning and some of them brandishing their weapons. Juliet grabbed Will's arm.

"Uh, Will?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Please tell me you and Jack can fight all these men…"

The three of them glanced at each other.

"Well," broke in Jack, "we're gonna have ta do the best we can." He and Will pulled out their swords and began to fight. Will turned to Juliet for a moment before he jumped at a pirate.

"Go back in there and stay down. I'll come get you when it's safe."

Juliet stood there. "GO!" Will yelled.

She shook her head. "I nearly lost you once, I don't want that to happen again."

He quickly kissed her. "I promise, I'll come out of this alive. Now get in there!"

She nodded, retreating back into the room they were in before as Will jumped at a pirate and joined the fight.

But he seemed to have forgotten what else was in the room.

A few minutes passed and the fight was still going on outside the room. Juliet gasped when she saw Jack's shoulder get cut by a sword but he didn't seem to notice. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move in the corner diagonal from her. She turned around, but was immediately pressed against the wall and Barbossa put his hand over her mouth. He pulled out his sword.

"The more ye scream, the more I cut ye up. Savvy?"

She nodded, not taking her eyes off the sword that was being pointed at her neck. He moved behind her, pressing the edge of the sword against her neck. "Now, we're gonna walk out of this room and into another, this time with a door…"

She moved slowly to the door, Barbossa still behind her, sword still at her neck.

"Keep going," he said dangerously once they had gotten out of the room. She didn't speed up; she was going slow in hopes that Will would notice what was happening. The sword was pressed against her harder. "Walk faster," he breathed.

She sped up a bit.

Jack was fighting a pirate when he had to turn around to confuse him a bit. When he did turn around he saw Juliet being led away by Barbossa. His eyes widened.

"WILL!" he yelled, quickly stabbing the pirate. "TURN AROUND!"

Will did, and his eyes widened in horror. "JULIET!" he yelled. He shoved the pirate he was fighting out of the way and tried to get to her, but the rest of them had formed a wall around him.

They reached another room after Barbossa made Juliet speed up. He threw her to the ground and slammed the door behind them.

"Well, it seems like yer dear William will be taken care of properly as it should have been before. And so will you. But I've done some thinking, oh yes, I've done thinking."

Juliet spat on him.

"I'm gonna ignore that. Yer spirit is too feisty, just like yer mother." He laughed at the look on Juliet's face. "No, I'm gonna let ye die another way, a nice slow, painful death. Too bad I'll have to sacrifice me ship… ah, but it's worth it…"

With that, he took a candle stick that was on a nearby table and flung it to the ground. The fire reflected in his eyes. "Goodbye," he said, then left the room, locking the door behind him.

She just can't seem to stay away from situations like this, can she?! AAAAHHH!!! Oh yeah, I saw the BEST MOVIE on Friday that I have been waiting for since November 2001… HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN!!! OMG IT'S AWESOME!!!!! I've read the book 15 times so I thought to myself "This had better be good…" Well, it was, even though there are a LOT of differences like the scenery, music and uniforms… but I LOVE IT ALL THE SAME and all of y'all should GO SEE IT!!! And review, of course!


	18. The Deal and the Duel

Okay, again, this may seem like the end, but again, it's NOT, I repeat, NOT THE END! THERE IS STILL MORE TO COME IN THIS STORY! IT IS **NOT **OVER!

Chapter Eighteen: The Deal and the Duel

Will saw Barbossa walk out of the room looking triumphant. This couldn't be good… well, most of the pirates were dead and he really didn't have a scratch on him and Jack could probably handle the rest. He killed one more pirate then did a double take, his eyes widening in horror.

He saw smoke.

Well, now he knew why Barbossa looked triumphant…He ran to the room where the smoke was coming from and threw all his weight against the door. "JULIET!" he yelled, praying he'd hear a response and that she'd still be alive. "ARE YOU OKAY?"

He heard coughing and a few hurried footsteps. Juliet ran to the other side of the room, closer to the door because the flames had eaten up the corner she was in before. "I'm fine—cough—just get me out of here!"

Will threw himself on the door a few more times in vain. Then, his face screwed up in frustration, turned around. Immediately, he was slammed into the door.

"You're supposed to be dead…" said Barbossa. Will sank to the ground, then looked up at him.

"Let's finish it then," he said angrily. "To the death."

"Will? What's going—cough—on out there?"

Will glanced back at the door, wondering how much fire was in that room.

Barbossa unsheathed his sword. "All right then." He was just about to slash his sword in Will's direction when…

"WAIT!" Will yelled. Barbossa sighed impatiently.

"What do ye want, boy?"

"If you want to fight me, Juliet goes free," as he finished the sentence, he remembered the last time he said that to this man. "As in she gets out of this room and stands here, unharmed and untouched."

Barbossa thought it over for a minute. Will could tell he was thinking hard; he'd always wanted to kill Juliet…

The sound of flame eating wood and a scream pierced the silence between the two. Will looked back at Barbossa with pleading eyes, but Barbossa didn't seem to notice.

"BARBOSSA!" came a muffled voice from inside the room. Both men turned to it, and Will, who was sitting against it, could feel it getting hot.

"Listen to me, if Will doesn't survive, you can kill me too."

"NO!" said Will. "Juliet, you've got to survive—"

"I can't survive without you, Will," she said, her voice quicker and more high pitched. "Please, just do it!"

"Agreed," Barbossa croaked after a couple more seconds. Will stood up as he took out his key and unlocked the door. Juliet fell face first and coughing out of the totally engulfed room but Will caught her. She melted in his arms for the last time and Will quickly kissed her.

"I swear I'll always love you, no matter what happens."

Juliet noticed he had tears in his eyes. Barbossa yanked the couple apart. "I'm not gonna stand around waitin' fer a sentimental moment to be over! Ye said ye wanted to finish it, Turner, so what are ye waitin' for?"

Will looked at Juliet one last time and pulled out his sword.

"Hold on there," said Barbossa, a smile forming on his face. "Let's make this a bit more dangerous. After all, ye did say 'to the death'!" He shoved Will across the ship and into another room. He took the candle in there and threw it on the floor, setting it to flames.

Will summoned his strength. "Let's finish it." He pulled out his sword.

The duel began. Barbossa was fighting with one hand behind his back. He swung his sword over Will's head but Will jumped out of the way just in time and got him across the back. His face was screwed up in anger; if he died, Juliet and his child would too. Barbossa was an excellent sword fighter, a little more experienced than Will, but he had the advantage because he was younger. The fire was spreading and Juliet was standing in the doorway. As Will looked over, he felt anger like never before towards Barbossa. But then he remembered something Jack had once told him…

__

"Never fight out of anger or ye'll mess up like ye never 'ave before, n' I guarantee ye'll die a quick death."

HE didn't have to get angry… if BARBOSSA did, then Will, Juliet, and his child could stay alive. But how could he make him angry?

"Ye know, yer not gonna win against me," said Barbossa, grinning and forcing another blow.

"Is that so?" asked Will, blocking it. "I mean, a year ago when you tried to kill me by blowing up the Interceptor, I got out. Then, when you tried to cut my throat open, I escaped that one too. AND when your crew members tried killing me in that cave during the fight, I got out of THAT one as well. So what makes you so sure you'll win this one?"

Barbossa grinned. "Turn around."

Will turned his head, and his eyes widened. Why didn't he feel the heat before? He was a mere two feet away from a wall of fire.

"Well… this just might work," he said sheepishly.

Barbossa's grin widened, then he pulled his hand out from behind his back. He was holding flames.

Wait… HOLDING FLAMES?! This is impossible! Thought Will. Will was trapped, and he bloody well knew it.

"WILL!" Juliet screamed from outside the room. The fire was quickly spreading around him. She started to run in, but someone grabbed her arm.

"No, Jules, there's nothing ye can do…" whispered Jack.

"Let go of me! He's dying! I'm not going to lose him again!" she fought against him, but it was no use.

"No, ye can't go in there, ye'll die too… do ye really think he'd want that?"

She sighed. "No…"

Without warning, Will jumped out of his place near the fire, literally jumped. He flipped over Barbossa's outstretched hand with the flame in it so now Barbossa was in the "line of fire".

As he flipped, Barbossa shot his hand out. Will let out a yelp. His flip got messed up so he landed on his back.

Juliet screamed when she saw his chest. It was _burning_.

Will quickly rolled over and put the fire out. He stood up, anger written all over his face.

Well, now that Barbossa was a flame-throwing pyromaniac, he _really_ didn't have much of a chance.

The fires from the two rooms were spreading quickly through the rest of the ship, the dead bodies of crew members littered the deck and were now being burnt to a crisp, so was everything else.

"Juliet," whispered Jack in her ear, "we've got to get off this ship."

"What?" she turned to him in disbelief. "We can't leave Will! WILL! COME ON!"

He turned, but the doorway was almost blocked by a wall of fire, and he still had to deal with Barbossa.

"WILL!" she screamed. "JUMP IT!"

"Juliet," Jack said sadly, "He's not going to make it…"

"Yes he is! We're NOT leaving without him, Jack!"

Will coughed, the smoke was getting unbearable, and so was the burn on his chest. _He had to finish it…_

Juliet seemed to read his mind. "WILL! LISTEN TO ME, IS HE REALLY WORTH DYING FOR? NO, HE'S NOT! YOU'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Jules," Jack interrupted, "the ship's gonna blow!"

"What?!" she turned to Jack, her eyes wide.

"'E's got a stash of cannons an' gunpowder down below! _The ship's gonna blow!_"

"We're staying!" she said fiercely.

"Juliet, he wouldn't want ye do die…"

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY ALIVE WHEN THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS DEAD?!"

"He wouldn't want anythin' to happen to ye and his child." He placed a hand on her stomach. "There'll be a part of Will inside of it forever. 'E'll always live on inside of it."

Tears fell from her eyes. Suddenly, Will's voice came through.

"Juliet! Listen to me, I'm… I'm not going to make it." His voice broke. "Save yourself… get out…" he coughed. "I'll always love you and my child!"

She sobbed, screaming through the tears as Jack pulled her away from the room. _He was dying… he was dying…_ one thought kept running through her numb mind. They had reached a rope ladder. Jack helped her down, and when she felt him shake she realized he was crying too.

"Jules," he croaked, "if ye want, I'll… I'll help ye take care of the baby…"

She nodded. "Jack, you've been so wonderful…"

They climbed into a rowboat and Jack began rowing back to the Black Pearl. Juliet looked back at the burning ship. Her red, wet eyes widened.

"WILL!" she screamed. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

He was up on the deck, running to the railing. Juliet smiled. "See, Jack, I told you he'd—"

__

BOOM.

…

__

EEEEEEEKKKKK!!! SOOOO sorry about this cliffie… but I just had to leave it like this or it'd be just a little too long… well please review since this story is almost over!


	19. Yes

Chapter Nineteen: Yes

"WILL!" she screamed. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

He was up on the deck, running to the railing. Juliet smiled. "See, Jack, I told you he'd—"

__

BOOM.

…

The ship blew up in a thousand pieces of wood and fiery sparks.

"Oh God," Jack whispered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Juliet screamed. "WILL!"

Jack looked around in the waters for the body, to see if by some miracle Will was still alive. But the chances didn't look very high.

Juliet turned to him sadly, trails of tears showing the color of her cheeks from under all the ash on her face. "Jack," she whispered, "do you see… anything?"

Jack leaned over the edge of the boat. Something drifted towards him, and he picked it up out of the water. A sword.

He turned to her sadly; her face was screwed up as if she was trying her hardest not to scream out. Then, he wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"I know… I know…" he whispered as she cried into his shoulder. "When the lil one grows up, ye can tell 'im 'is father died a hero…"

She sniffed and nodded. She opened her eyes, looking over Jack's shoulder into the littered waters.

She gasped, and broke away. "Jack!" she whispered, hardly daring believe it.

Talk about déjà vu…

There he was, in one piece, floating on a piece of wood. Jack whipped around and pulled him onto the boat. "Bloody 'ell…" he whispered. "'E's alive!"

…

A couple days later they were sailing back to Port Royal. Will was alive, miraculously, yet unconscious. One person that could always be seen in his room was Juliet, caring for him. She put cold, wet rags on his chest over the burn, and he really wasn't injured except for that, and a few scratches on his body. She had just replaced the rags on him and sank back down in her chair next to his bed, stroking his wet hair.

"Why did you ever agree to that duel?" she whispered. "You just barely made it out… I was so scared…"

She looked out the window. God's color pallet tonight was of red, orange, and a bit of purple too. She sighed, then yawned. Ever since she had become pregnant and actually got as close to relaxing as possible she always felt tired. She looked at the door, then back at the window, then at Will. She smiled, then got up out of her chair and laid down next to him, taking his hand in hers. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

A few minutes later she awoke to a hand touching her face. The room was pitch black except for the candle she forgot to blow out. She looked at the man next to her and saw that he was awake.

"Will!" she breathed.

"Sssh, go back to sleep, I like watching you…"

"How long have you been awake?" she quirked an eyebrow.

He stared at her for a moment. After a few seconds he replied. "I don't know… a few minutes."

She looked down, and their hands were still entwined. She felt him squeeze hers.

"You're alive!" she said blankly. "I thought you were dead… twice…"

He grinned. "You forgot the time before that. Well, for now, I've got something to cover up that scar…" he straightened himself in the bed and glanced down at it. "How many days have I been unconscious?"

"Three," she said.

"Well, thank you for caring for me," he whispered.

She smiled. "How do you know it was me?"

"To wake up and find you sleeping next to me and holding my hand, how could it _not_ be you?"

She smiled again. "How did you get out?"

"There was a bit of a spot where the fire wasn't in the room by the door, so I vaulted it and Barbossa got eaten up by the fire. As you saw, I ran onto the deck and to the railing to jump off, but then… er… a little something came along that backfired it. I jumped off just as the ship blew."

She sat up, sighing, the tips of her hair touching his face. His hand was still on her face. "No," he said softly. "Don't go… don't leave me…"

"Sssh, I'm not going anywhere…" she whispered. She leaned into his touch.

"Juliet," he whispered. She looked at him. "A few months ago I wouldn't have cared if I would have burned to my death back there, but as I was dueling with Barbossa I wasn't fighting for my life, I was fighting for the two reasons I'm living today. I love you…"

He pulled her face close to his and she didn't resist. He kissed her hungrily.

"Wow, now I'm _really _awake," he said. She laughed.

"Oh Will… I missed you so much…"

She moved in for another kiss but he stopped her. "No." She looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Marry me."

She looked at him again. "What?"

"Marry me. I never got to finish what I started saying before." He was looking at her with eyes so full of emotion and love… so much of it that she felt tears welling up in her own. She did remember that night that she was sitting in his arms, looking at the stars…

"Will you, Juliet Blackstone? Will you marry me?"

A tear fell from her face and onto Will's but he didn't seem to care. Then, she broke out into the biggest smile she had ever done and whispered one word:

"Yes."

He smiled too and Juliet melted. "Yes! Yes, William Turner, I'll marry you! YES! I'LL MARRY YOU!" she screamed.

Will pulled her close to him and kissed her with as much love and passion as he had in him. And that was a lot, mind you.

…

__

AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW! He's alive, AND they're getting married! WOOOO! (throws birdseed like they do at weddings) STILL NOT THE END!! REJOYCE AND REVIEW! (please?)


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Willy! Slow down!" Juliet called.

"Aw, mom, come on! We're almost there anyway!" Willy protested.

"I just don't want you to get squashed by a wagon!"

Willy stopped and turned to his mother. "Please?" he did a puppy-pout. Juliet smiled and relented.

"All right… but BE CAREFUL!"

A few minutes later Willy had run across the town and into the blacksmith's shop, throwing the door open and running inside.

"Daddy!" he yelled, running towards Will. Will grinned, putting down his tools and bending down, throwing his arms out. He picked Willy up and spun him around, holding him high over his head. They both laughed.

Juliet entered the shop just then, and a smile spread across her face as she saw Willy throw his arms out and yell, "Wheeee! Look, mom! I'm flying!"

Will looked over at Juliet and smiled, then started running around the room, dipping Willy down towards the ground and then pulling him back up again just as he was about to fly into the dirt covered ground of the shop.

Will set Willy on the ground and walked over to Juliet. "What are you two—I mean three—" he corrected himself, eyeing her slightly protruding abdomen. "doing here?"

She grinned. "Well, we missed you, of course! And Willy here decided we should have a—"

"Picnic!" piped up Willy. The couple smiled and Juliet showed him the basket slung over her arm.

"Hold on then, let me close up first," said Will, going to the back of the shop and putting out the fire, then stepping out where his family was waiting and locked it up. "Let's go," he put an arm around Juliet and Willy ran along in front of them.

"So how was your day?" asked Juliet.

"Same as usual, hammering away, delivering orders, thinking of you…"

She smiled.

"How is this little one?" he put a hand on her belly.

"Doing fine, thanks! And so am I!"

"Good, and I'm guessing Willy's had a good day too?"

"What do you think? But I swear, he's got more energy than I'll ever have, especially in the state I'm in now!"

Will laughed as they approached the lawn of their new house, or Juliet's inheritance, which they had moved into after they had gotten married. Will's old loft was cozy, but it just didn't have room for a child, and now another one. Willy was rolling in the grass waiting for them.

"Could you guys be any slower?" he asked.

They looked at each other and smiled. Will helped Juliet lay out the blanket and food. They talked, laughed, and Will and Willy got into a minor food fight with the chicken wings (inspired by my friend Lisa, who because of 3 chicken wings, ran into a door, and then a lamp post! LOL!)

After the meal was done, Willy tore off his shirt, shoes and socks, and raced Will into the shallows of the water, who did the same and was not far behind. A great splashing fight ensued and Juliet sat calmly against a tree and watched, admiring her rambunctious son and now husband too.

Willy was the spitting image of Will, from the roots of his hair to the shape of his chin. Will was a great father. His never ending love for his child was always showing, perhaps because he came so close to loosing him.

"TIE-BREAKER!" Willy yelled after about ten minutes, and without even waiting to dry off they hopped out of the water and grabbed two sticks and began a round of sword play. Sticks were all Willy would use for now until he was older, except in lessons Will gave him. Juliet watched amazed at Willy's skill for his age, a mere seven years old.

"Don't worry, mom! I'll save you from the evil dragon!" Willy called.

Juliet caught Will's eye and caught him grin, then wink. "Oooh, this lady looks tender and juicy, forget roasting, I'll gobble her up in one bite!"

"Think again! You're not going to get past me, scum!" Willy yelled as he leapt forward armed with his "deadly" stick. The fighting continued, then Willy thrust his sword at Will's stomach. "Toupee!" he yelled.

Will had to hide a laugh as he did his dramatic "death". "Oooh, you got me…" he moaned, stumbling backward, then forward, then to the side, clutching the stick at his stomach. He finally fell on his back, his eyes shut. He opened them quickly, then shot his arms up, then laid still, his tongue lolling out.

Juliet clapped as Willy ran over to her. "Bravo, my brave little warrior! You slayed the evil dragon! By the way," she whispered to him as Will started to get up, "It's _touché, _not _toupee_…"

"Oops," Willy grinned.

By now, the sun was nearly gone and Willy was yawning every few minutes. "Daddy," he asked quietly, his eyes drooping in that adorable way that Juliet loved so much, "can you tell me a story?"

Will smiled. "What would you like to hear?"

"Anything," he laid his head down in Will's lap. Will looked at Juliet and smiled softly, a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Juliet. She was in a great danger from an evil ruler named Barbossa, who loved to sail the seven seas and raid, pillage, plunder, loot, and kill. Well, one day, Juliet met a peasant, William. The two of them fell in love, but one day, the princess got kidnapped and William and his best friend had to set out on a dangerous journey to save her…

"And so, with the evil pirate Barbossa gone, William and Princess Juliet married and moved into a castle, where they lived happily ever after," Will finished after a few minutes. He looked down at Willy, who was asleep. He kissed his forehead, then set him on the ground and tucked a blanket around him. "Good night, son," he whispered.

"Sleep tight," Juliet said. Will sat down next to her and put his head on her shoulder. "You know, you're a great story teller," Juliet whispered.

"Thank you, my princess," Will said, grinning. "And they lived happily ever after… with their five children."

"Five?" Juliet said. Will chuckled. "We're only at two!"

"What's that?" Will asked, taking his head off her shoulder and standing up. "You've got a problem with me wanting a big family?" With that, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her off to their private dock.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, you're still dry," said Will once they had reached the end of the dock. With that last remark, he jumped off with Juliet in his arms. The shock of the water was more than usual in the night. She flinched. It was freezing!

She surfaced, Will still holding her and she gasped. "It's cold!" she exclaimed. Will laughed. She wriggled free out of his grasp and dove under, Will right behind her. She tried to swim away, but he grabbed her and pulled her up, both of them laughing. Juliet sighed. Will grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shallows. He sat down and spread his legs apart and Juliet sat between them, leaning against him. They sat in silence for a while that way, just looking up at the stars.

"We should probably go inside," Will said after about a half hour. "Willy's still out here…"

Juliet nodded her agreement and Will helped her up. Playfully she splashed him, giggling. Will grinned and splashed her back, but much harder. She squealed and made a run for the shore but Will grabbed her hand, pulled her around and kissed her full on the lips. She made a noise of surprise and threw her arms around him for support. It was amazing how after all these years he could still make her melt in his arms.

Hand in hand, they walked back up to where Willy was lying, and Will let go of his wife and gently picked his son up and carried him into the house, Juliet following at his side, simply admiring the scene. Once they had put Willy to bed, the pair of them changed into dry night clothes and climbed into bed. Will sighed, facing Juliet and drawing little shapes on her face. She closed her eyes, sighing contentedly and tiredly. Just then, she felt something stir inside of her. Her eyes flew open and she grabbed Will's hand and moved it to her stomach.

"It's moving!" he exclaimed, with pride and love in his voice. Juliet smiled. He looked at her. "Did I tell you today how much I love you?"

"Six times, Will. But don't worry, I never tire of it."

He grinned back. "Do you know how much you mean to me? You've given me everything I ever dreamed of. And you know what? I'll never stop loving you. I'd never be able to."

She sighed, putting her forehead against his. "Without you, I'd be nowhere, Will. Without you, I'd be dead."

He kissed her, and moments later they were asleep. Juliet smiled in her sleep. Life was good.

…

And its done! But…

AAAAAAWWWWW!!! Gotta love fluff… and that hunky blacksmith! Okay, now time to get to my other stories! Sheesh, I'm hopeless at updating… and THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE WORST CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK I'VE EVER HAD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!! AH! Well, cookies to all who reviewed! I LUV U GUYS!!!

Toodaloo!.


End file.
